Power consumption is becoming a more important criterion in the design of mobile devices. An area that may consume power in mobile devices is radio signal processing for receiving global positioning system (“GPS”) data and wireless network (“Wi-Fi”) data. In some instances, the radio signal processing for receiving GPS and Wi-Fi data consumes power even when a mobile device has no GPS or Wi-Fi signal reception. During periods without GPS or Wi-Fi signal reception, a GPS module and/or a Wi-Fi module included in the mobile device may continue to search for GPS or Wi-Fi signals. The searching may occur when a user of the mobile device is not using GPS or Wi-Fi signals.
A conventional technique to reduce power consumption in mobile devices is to power off the GPS module and the Wi-Fi modules via static settings. In this technique, when a screen of the mobile device is powered off, the GPS module and Wi-Fi module are also powered off. However, this technique breaks the “always-connected” metaphor and may disrupt the operation of applications and services on the mobile device. Additionally, this technique may require manual input by a user of the mobile device to reactivate the GPS module and/or Wi-Fi module, making this technique cumbersome for the user of the mobile device.